Everlasting Dawn
by battousaixangel
Summary: [AU] Two best childhood friends torn apart by a tragedy. He had ran away, and she mourned greatly over his disappearance. But it's been five prolonged years... what can possibly bring them back together now? [S/S]
1. prologue

****

Everlasting Dawn

__

Prologue

* * *

****

Author's Notes: Alright, please hear me out before you decide to turn violent or scream at me. For the past four months, my internet has been cut off, which obviously resulted in me not being able to upload anything on fanfiction.net. Now that I'm back, I've decided to rename this story and rewrite it. I've revised to make it fit into my liking. When I was rereading the old version to see where I left off, I realized that I had a lot of holes in the story. I'm not saying that I don't have problems in it now, but I do have a good idea of how I want this story to go at the moment. Before, I originally planned to only make this story about 10 chapters long, but now I'm thinking of expanding it to 18 chapters along with longer chapters (18 chapters NOT including the prologue and epilogue... 20 chapters TOTAL). That's my goal for now. Lets hope I'm able to maintain it. So... if you still have a problem to pick with me, feel free to e-mail me and tell me what's bugging you. Please don't be rude about it though, even though I know why you would probably be upset. I just don't want to deal with someone who won't be willing to listen to me first before flaming and shouting at me. Thank you.

****

Disclaimer: *blows raspberries* -.-;;

* * *

From under the cherry blossom tree, near the crack of dawn, a boy silently laid there, still and sorrowful. For the longest time now, the boy did not know what to do. Although he was only five, he knew his way around very well, especially the streets, for he had been on them ever since he was born.

He had a decent family in his mind, even if they weren't exactly decently financially stable. His mother was very loving, but he found his sisters to be very annoying. And so not for the first time, he had run away from them once again, wanting a little quiet time to himself. Which was unusual for a child his age.

As the sun slowly peeked up from the horizon, the boy's eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked around for a brief moment, and then slowly sat back up against the trunk of the tree. For the next few minutes, he sat there silently, just staring blankly into the radiant light.

The sudden vibration of his stomach caused him to frown deeply. He did not want to leave the park, let alone his tree, just to go back home to get something to eat. His frown only deepened more as his stomach growled once again.

"Stupid stomach."

He sighed. Looking down at his rusty clothes, the boy stood up, brushing off all the dust that was on him. After completing that task, he yawned, and then stretched.

A noise from the other side of the park suddenly caught his attention. Squinting his eyes, he saw a small figure—a girl, to be literal. She seemed to be skipping towards his way, happy as can be. Instantly, his face scrunched up into a scowl, and he turned away, sitting back down next to his tree.

Slowly, the girl, who had short auburn hair and bright emerald eyes, came to a stop when she spotted someone under the tree. She quickly rushed over, eager to meet the person.

"Hi! I'm Zakura!"

Emotionless to her cheerful greeting, he didn't even bother to look up. His only response was crossing his arms across his chest. She decided to try again.

"I said hi!" she said tenaciously, adding a bit of a pout in her voice. "Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Go away," he mumbled, irritated by her presence. "Leave me alone."

"What's your name?" she asked, completely disregarding what he had just said. "I told already you my name, it's—"

"Zakura. I know that already. Now GO AWAY!"

Upset by the fact that he got her name wrong, the girl made a face. "It's not Zakura, it's SAKURA!" she said persistently as she sat down next to him. "So what's your name?"

"My name," he replied rather rudely, "is Syaoran. Now can you go away?"

Smiling widely, Sakura shook her head. "Nope. It's my birthday today, and my dad told me not to let anyone get me down, not even my big brother, who always calls me _monster_." She turned to look at Touya, who was heading her way, still slow and tired as a turtle. "I wanted to see the sunrise today, so my brother woke up early to bring me here... he says you can see the sun best here. But he's still half-asleep and very, very slow..."

"So? I don't care."

Her smile did not falter against his harsh words. "I know."

Finally, silence seemed to overtake everything that was around them. Syaoran quietly shifted uncomfortably as Sakura just sat there, at ease and content with just watching the sun.

"So," Syaoran spoke in an uneasy tone of voice, "When are you leaving?"

Instead of answering him, Sakura quickly replied with the same question. "When are _you_ leaving?"

Annoyed, Syaoran glared at her. "You can't ask a question after someone asks you a question without answering it first."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"I just did before," Sakura said proudly.

Syaoran opened his mouth to argue back, but nothing came out, until finally, "Shut up."

"Wah, that's mean, Syaoran."

"Do you think I care?" he asked rudely.

"You should."

"Well, I don't."

Sighing, Sakura decided to give up. There was no use in arguing any longer. He always had something rude to say, one way or another. And Touya, who was now almost fully awake, finally caught up to her.

"Monster, you shouldn't be _this_ wide awake at this time in the morning... eh? And who is this?" Touya asked as he stared down at the chestnut-haired boy.

"This is Syaoran. Syaoran, this is Touya, my big brother."

Being the rude boy he was, Syaoran did not say anything, which resulted the same in Touya. Sakura stared awkwardly at the both of them, waiting for something to be said... something... _anything_...

"Come on, lets go now, monster."

Frowning, Sakura stood up, shaking her head. "But we just got here!" she argued, quickly sitting back down next to Syaoran. "I wanna stay for a little while longer. Please?" After a moment of silent pleading, Touya eventually gave in, and walked over to a nearby bench, away from them both.

"I don't like your brother," Syoaran admitted shamelessly.

"Eh?" She stared at him. "Do you like me?"

Caught off guard, Syaoran honestly did not know how to answer the question.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer," she said quietly, smiling at him.

And in the instant, for some odd and unknown reason, Syaoran had an immediate liking towards her.

* * *

[Five years later—age 10]

"Ah, hey Nadeshiko. Is Syaoran here?" Yelan asked as she stepped into the Kinomoto house, glancing around to see if her son was there. "He didn't come home after school today, so I figured he'd probably be here."

"Yeah, he is. He's up in Sakura's room if you want to check."

"Okay."

As both mothers slowly climbed up the stairs, they listened in carefully for voices, but heard nothing. Curious as to what the two were doing, Nadeshiko slowly opened the door to Sakura's room, and was surprised to find them both asleep. They were both on their backs sleeping closely with the same book in each one of their hands. Nadeshiko smiled when she saw that Sakura had her head laid on Syaoran's shoulder.

"They're asleep," Yelan whispered.

Nadeshiko's smile grew a bit bigger. "I know. Come on, lets go downstairs and have some tea."

* * *

[Two years later—age 12]

"ACK!" Sakura cried as she jumped out of her bed, once again realizing a bit too late what time it was. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! AGAIN! I have got to stop doing this!" she nagged herself as she ran into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she was running downstairs with her teeth brushed, her hair combed, and her school uniform on. "Argh! Syaoran's going to scold me about being late again!"

"What are you doing up this early? Can't you tell time?" Touya asked as he ate his breakfast, grinning from ear to ear. Sakura stopped in her steps, and looked at him, puzzled. He let out a laugh. "April Fools, and happy birthday, monster."

She shook her head at him. Turning the other way, she quickly grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it into her mouth. "Haha," she said through her toast, "You're so lame, Touya. But thanks!"

Touya stood up from his seat and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and opened it up, placing a small wrapped package in it. "Hope you like it. Now off to school you go."

She smiled widely and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. "Thanks, I'm sure I'll like it! Bye!" And with that, she was finally out the door.

* * *

Syaoran stared at his watch dully as he waited for her to arrive. _Man, that girl,_ he thought faintly, _Always late in the morning. When will she ever change?_ He smiled a bit. _Actually, forget I asked that. I hope she never changes._

"I'm here! I'm here! I'm late, but I'm finally here!"

Syaoran looked up, his eyes brightening up a bit. He turned around and reached into his bag, pulling out a small box, and then hiding it behind his back.

"I'm sorry! I overslept..."

"...again." The class finished off for her.

She bowed her head in embarrassment and apologized. "Sorry."

"Glad you finally decided to join us though," Syoaran teased, smirking at her. "I thought you weren't going to come today."

"Syaoran," she whined, "I hear your lectures everyday! I said I was sorry!"

He walked up to her with his hands still behind his back. "It's getting old, Sakura," he stated coldly. She looked away and he took a step closer to her. "But for today, I'll save you the lecture. I'm giving you double tomorrow though."

"Okay, okay," she sighed.

He grinned, and gave her the box that he hid behind his back. "Here," he said, "Happy birthday, Sakura."

Her eyes glowed, and she gave him a delighted smile before opening it. "What..." At first, she sort of just pulled herself away from it, not quite believing what was in front of her. "How... did you... gosh..." She could hear the class' gasps and whispers. She looked up and locked her eyes sternly onto Syaoran's. "I can't take this."

"Why?"

"Because... this... this isn't for me. You can't give me this. I can't accept it. It's too... valuable. This is like... for someone you _really_ love."

Syaoran stared at her with his usual emotionless face. "I really don't care what you say, Sakura. You're going to take and keep it whether you like it or not."

"Syaoran..."

"Quiet," he said gruffly as he took the necklace from her hands, and then turning her around. He brushed her hair off to the side and placed the necklace on around her neck for her. "You have no choice but to take it now."

"Thank you, Syaoran..." she said quietly, "Thank you so much..." She turned back around, and stepped into his chest, hugging him tightly. And in return, he hugged her back, giving her a light kiss on her forehead before releasing her.

"You're welcome."

* * *

[Two years later—age 14]

"Syaoran! Syaoran! Syaoran!"

"What, what, what?"

"Guess what? I got an A in Math! Can you believe it? I got an A... IN MATH!" she squealed happily as she gave him a hug. "Thank you very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very—" she stopped to take a breath.

"I get it," Syaoran said irritably, "What would you do without me?"

"I don't even want to think about it," she mumbled, "I'd be lost."

And he smiled.

* * *

[One year later—age 15]

"Hey, Eriol, have you seen Sakura anywhere?"

Turning around to look at his distraught friend, Eriol raised an eyebrow, wondering what had happened to make his friend worry so much. He had never seen him like this. Come to think of it, Syaoran was never affected by anything... unless it concerned a certain auburn-haired girl with emerald eyes.

"I didn't see her after school, and the last time I saw her, during fifth period, she wasn't talking to me at all. I can't find her anywhere. Do you know where she is? Have you seen her?"

"Actually, I just passed her. I saw her at the park, under the cherry blossom tree. She looked like she needed to be alone. I think it has to do with what Ryuu told her during fourth period today. I think he asked another girl to Homecoming, and cancelled on her."

"He what?!" Syaoran shouted, "He cancelled on her?! At the last moment?! Homecoming's TONIGHT! Sakura's been looking forward to it ever since last month. I'll go give that bastard a piece of my mind."

"I don't think that's going to solve anything. I suggest you go comfort her instead."

Syaoran sighed angrily. "I was going to do that anyway." He turned around, heading towards the park. "Thanks, Eriol. I'll see ya later tonight."

* * *

When he reached the park, he sighed, and very slowly approached her, not wanting to frighten or upset her anymore than she already was.

"Hey, Sakura..." he said softly, "Is anything wrong?"

She instantly shook her head, looking up at him. "It's nothing, Syaoran, really. You know how I get upset so easily over the dumbest things. This is just another one to add to the list. Don't worry about it."

"You lie," he replied dimly, "I know what happened. That bastard deserves to go to hell for what he did." He sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist for comfort. "You know, I'll go with you if you want."

She looked at him, startled. "But I thought you said that you weren't going to go no matter what ha—"

"I wasn't," he interrupted before she could finish her sentence, "But this is your first Homecoming dance, and you have been looking forward to it ever since last month. Heh, I guess it wouldn't kill me to just go with you this one time."

She shook her head again. "You don't need to, I could just not go at all and we can do something else if you want."

Syaoran placed a kiss on her forehead. "That's alright," he said as he stood up, dragging her up with him as well. "Come on, lets go home. The dance is in about five hours... and you need to get ready."

"Yeah... thanks, Syaoran."

"No problem."

* * *

[One year later—age 16]

Upon entering Syaoran's room, Sakura immediately jumped onto his bed, successful in waking him up. "Sweet sixteen!" she shouted, "Syaoran is turning sweet sixteen!"

"Sakura," he growled as he got out of bed, "It's SIX o'clock on a SATURDAY morning! What the hell do you want from me?!" He stood up, and grabbed his shirt, quickly placing it on.

She got out of his bed as well, and stood in front of him, hugging him tightly. "What're we doing today?" she asked as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Nothing," he answered impassively, "Why? What did you have in mind?"

She looked at him, shrugging her shoulders. "I was hoping _you_ had something in mind. I mean, after all, it _is_ your birthday. Think of something, at least."

Tiny little noises could be heard from downstairs as Syaoran and Sakura continued to squabble. They both decided to ignore it, thinking nothing of it.

"Okay. Lets just stay here."

"What? But that's boring!"

"So?"

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried, "You're not supposed to be _bored_ on your _birthday_, you dork!"

A sudden and loud scream echoed throughout the house as well as the noise of a shotgun. Sakura and Syaoran's head shot immediately towards the door, and they both quickly ran downstairs. As they walked through the living room, they knew that something was out of place. The door had been opened, and several items were missing. When they both reached the kitchen, what they saw in there was the biggest shock of their lives. Immediately, Syaoran broke down, and Sakura soon followed.

__

A robbery... and a murder... Sakura thought fearfully, _What... what's going to happen now? Syaoran..._ She looked over at him.

"Mom...?" he whispered quietly as he shook her.

Stunned, Sakura could do nothing but stare at the puddle of blood surrounding Syaoran's mother, not realizing before that it was there. She quickly stood up, heading out to the living room.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran's cold voice stopped her dead in her steps.

"I-I'm going to call the police..."

"No, just go home. I'll take care of this."

"But—"

"Sakura, I'm not joking with you. Go home. It'll be safer there. I'll take care of this." He stared at her lifelessly, but his voice was stern and hard.

Not wanting to bother him any longer, she nodded sadly. "Okay, but make sure you call me if you need anything, alright?" She grabbed his hand and held it for a few seconds before releasing it and leaving. "I love you."

He nodded dully, and turned around, heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

That night, Sakura had received the most heart-breaking news ever: Syaoran was gone.

* * *

****

Author's Notes: Just in case any of you are confused about the relationship that Sakura and Syaoran have, they are _not_ a couple. They're just _really_ close best friends, as you can tell. ^_^* It'll develop into something more later on... _much_ later on. I've changed the story quite a lot... at least, I _think_ did. I'll be getting the later chapters out as soon as I finish revising them. I'm working a bit everyday, so I'm sure I'll be getting somewhere soon. Thanks for keeping up with me. ^_^


	2. a promise abandoned

****

Everlasting Dawn

__

Chapter One: A Promise Abandoned

* * *

****

Author's Notes: I apologize for the very, very, very late delay on this chapter. I could go as forever as to why, but I won't. Because, well, I'm sure you won't care. I'm sure you'd rather read than hear me rambling.

Also, fyi, I changed the plot. Syaoran is not really an 'assassin' anymore. Well, actually... er, you know what, never mind. You'll find out what I mean later on.

And just a reminder, any flames you have should be e-mailed to me at battousaixangel@hotmail.com and not to be left in a review, thank you. If it is left in a review, I will delete it and disregard it immediately. So if you want a response from me, at least have the decency to e-mail me about it personally.

* * *

It was getting dark.

But it didn't matter. The cheerful people of Tokyo continued to shop as the snow fell down lightly from the dusky sky, filling up the busy night streets. Hundreds of people continued to roam the shops as well as the streets—some getting ready for Christmas, and others heading back home for a peaceful night's rest. One girl, however, was not seen in the nightlights of the engaged city.

She was hidden under a tree. Under a tree in which she and her best friend used to come for comfort in. It was their tree. _Their_ cherry blossom tree.

Well, it was—not anymore though. He was gone. He had been gone for nearly six years now. She had never seen or heard from him ever since. And on that day that he left, she had changed completely.

Actually, it wasn't like she had changed so drastically to the point where she was always depressed and suicidal. She just never felt the same after that. After he left, she felt as if half of herself had left her as well. And indeed, half of her had. It had left along with him.

However, she was still the girl everyone loved and admired. She was still the sweet and smart auburn-haired girl from many years ago. She was still kind and patient. She was still the same girl...

Or so everyone thought.

Everyone knew how his disappearance affected her, they just didn't realize how much. And she knew that they would never be able to comprehend, so she put on a masquerade to hide her true loneliness. Her true agony, her true discomfort, and her true doubts. She didn't want pity from them. She didn't want pity from anybody. All she wanted was him. For him to come back to her. To comfort her once more, as he always had before.

But she knew he wouldn't come back. But despite that, there was still a small spark of hope inside of her. A part of her would never give up. No, she would never give up on him, just like he never did on her so many times long ago.

But the thing was, she didn't even know if he was still alive or not. And that bugged her the most. Not only bugged, but pained her too. She was very sensitive on that subject. Whenever she thought about it, she would cry for days, drowning herself in her own sorrow.

Which was why she was here on this very night. Under the very same tree she had met him under. Under the very same tree he comforted her in. Under the very tree they made wishes together when they were young.

She remembered they made one wish on their 6th Christmas together that still stuck with her...

* * *

__

"The snow's very pretty, isn't it, Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she hugged her knees to her chest, smiling happily up at the white frost. As she sat there waiting for an answer, she couldn't help but smile. The snow had always put her in a good mood, even if she was in the downest of the dumps. She continued to just smile at the snow as she waited for an answer. An answer never came.

__

She slowly turned her head to him, wondering why he wasn't answering her. She noticed that there was a mournful look in his eyes. Her smile quickly faded and she scooted slowly over to him, wrapping a warm arm around his small neck. Lately, she had been noticing that he had that look in his eyes a lot. And she had no idea why.

__

She pressed her rosy cheek from the cold against his, closing her eyes. He gave no response. Slowly, she pulled away from him, and placed her head on his shoulder.

__

"Don't worry about me," he said abruptly, almost making her flinch.

__

She didn't understand. "Why? You always worry about me," she objected softly.

__

He continued to sit there passionless as if he had been stoned by the cold. Sakura proceeded to stare at him, until eventually, he turned his head to meet her eyes. "That's because you're very careless," he said firmly, "And because you deserve it. It gives me a meaning to stay active. To care about you."

__

"That's not fair, Syaoran," she spoke quietly, "If you're able to worry about me, but then I should be able to worry about you too. I love you, you know. And that's why I worry about you, whether I want to or not. You're my best friend. If something's bugging you, you should tell me."

__

"I don't want you to worry. I don't need you to worry. I can take care of it by myself," he said defensively, "I'm not a kid. I really can take care of myself." 

__

"Can you?" she shot back, "And yes, you are a kid. But you just don't have fun. It's like you hate having fun. You never do anything enjoyable, Syaoran! You should! You deserve at least that much."

__

Syaoran looked at her, his eyes softening. "Promise me one thing then."

__

"Okay, of course. Anything. What is it?"

__

"Promise me you'll never leave me. Even if I'm pigheaded and impossible to handle, never leave me. Promise me we'll be best friends forever. You're the only one I ever enjoy being around with. I only ever have fun because of you. You're my joy, you're my fun. You already know that though, right?"

__

She nodded. "Yes. Yes, I do. And I promise. I'll never leave you. But only as long as you promise you won't leave me first. If I ever get too disgustingly cheerful, like you always say I am, you're going to have to deal with it. Just like I will. Whatever happens, talk it out with me. Just don't you dare ever leave me. If you do, I don't know what I'll do..."

__

"I promise. I really do promise. Of all our promises, this is the one I'll keep for sure. I promise."

__

"You swear?" she asked as she held out her pinky to him. He linked pinkies with her and brought her hand to his lips while their pinkies were still linked. He gave it a quick kiss before breaking away. Sakura smiled. "It's sealed with a kiss. It's official then."

__

"Of course," Syaoran whispered as he turned to look at the snow. "It has always been official."

__

Sakura held his hand.

__

"Yes... the snow is very pretty."

* * *

A small salty raindrop fell from her clouded eyes as she recollected that memory.

He had broken his promise to her. The one promise that he had promised to keep to her. So many times he had feared that she would leave him, but never in a thousand years would she have imagined him leaving her, especially after the pledge they shared that day.

__

Syaoran, you never had anything to worry about! It was me who had something to worry about! You left me! You're the one who abandoned... she thought bitterly, _But then again... we were only eleven... what did we know..._

In her heart, although full of torment, she still believed headstrong that he would come back. One day, someday... somehow.

She looked up at the tree. It was weird how the tree remained the same after all these years. She had grew up with this tree for sixteen years. She had changed and grew a lot—both mentally and physically. The cherry blossom tree, however, did not. It remained as beautiful and breathless as ever. And she smiled. In a way, she hoped that the tree would never grow old. That way, all her childhood memories would never fade away... they would forever stay young and true.

Her eyes wandered around the park until they halted at the street. She realized now that it was getting late. All the people who had been Christmas shopping a few hours ago had all went home. They were beginning to get ready for the big day tomorrow.

Tomorrow was finally Christmas Eve. And the day after that... well, that was going to be the biggest day of all.

She glanced down at her watch. 2:56 AM. She blinked.

Had she really been here for almost six hours? That was quite a long time. She hadn't even realized when the sun had set. She debated on whether she should leave or not. The snow was beginning to fall pretty hard... but she didn't want to leave. She wanted to linger back in her memories. And the only way she could was when she was here, under the tree.

She decided that she would stay until dawn, not caring if she got sick the next day. At least for now, she would be comforted.

From far away, though no one saw, a lone figure sat against a tree, waiting for daybreak to come while she recollected back on all of her childhood memories.

The snow only fell harder.

* * *

A young man of twenty-one wandered aimlessly down the sidewalk, ignoring all movement around him. His chestnut-colored hair was damp from the snow that stopped falling a few hours ago. Parts of his hair were frosted into ice, as he was outside all night long, despite the hurling blizzard.

Luckily, the night was slowly wearing out into dawn. He quickly made his way down the street, sticking his numb hands deep into the pockets of his black jacket.

When he finally reached his apartment building, he quickly made his way up to his apartment. When he stepped foot in, he sighed in relief. But his calm expression turned back to his usual emotionless face as he heard someone knock on his door. He swung it open in frustration.

"What the hell do you want now?"

Hajime, a friend of his, grinned in satisfaction. He loved annoying him. "I was just wondering where you were, man. Where have you been?"

Syaoran sneered. "None of your business."

Hajime sighed. "Syaoran, stop being so grim. It's just me. Sheesh."

Syaoran shook his head. "Exactly my point. Now, it's almost five in the morning, what do you want?"

Hajime stepped into the apartment and headed over to the couch, occupying all of it as he laid down. "Lets go to Tokyo tomorrow."

Syaoran shot his friend a look. "What? Why?"

He shrugged. "Well, to keep it short... I've been here, in Osaka, for all of my life. There's nothing for me here. And I've been thinking about it for a while now. Tokyo... there's a lot more there. What do you say?"

"I like Osaka better," Syaoran said bitterly, "You know I came from Tokyo before I got here. Trust me, there's nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," he reaffirmed, "Absolutely nothing."

After a moment, Hajime stood up and headed out the door. "Well, I don't care. It should be interesting. It's something new. I'm leaving tomorrow at three. Come with me."

"I'm tired," Syaoran growled, "I'm not going anywhere tomorrow. You can go wherever you want, but I'm staying. That's it."

"But—"

Before Hajime was able to say anything else, Syaoran had shut the door in his face. Grumbling, he kicked the door before heading back to his own apartment next door.

* * *

****

Author's Notes: That was short, I know. But it's only the beginning. I can't write much. Hopefully, the later chapters will be longer. I try to write a lot, but my attention span only allows me to write two thousand to three thousand words before it just dies. Also, you can tell that I sort of slacked off near the end. I tend to do that a lot, too... I start off the chapter pretty decent... and then near the end, it just goes down the drain. I apologize for that. This chapter was mainly focused on Sakura's thoughts, the next will be Syaoran's.

Also, I don't have a mailing list set up right now. So if you want to be alerted when I update, e-mail me and tell me so, with the subject as: EDML. Don't just tell me in the review because I get mixed up easily when that happens. (Digging through all those reviews to look for those who want to be informed gives me a headache, so when that happens, I tend not to follow though. E-mailing me would make both our lives a lot easier.)


	3. the meeting of two friends

****

Everlasting Dawn

__

Chapter Two: The Meeting of Two Friends

* * *

****

Author's Notes: Well, I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I guess it's better than continuing to let my readers wait. I've been getting so much e-mails telling me to update asap so here I am. This isn't an exciting chapter either, but things are definitely beginning to heat up.

And if you have some time, please read and review It's a Peter Pan 2003 movie-based fanfic and it does contain spoilers, so if you haven't seen the movie yet... well, you know, don't read it unless you want to. Anyway, I'd appreciate it very much.

So on with the chapter!

* * *

He stepped out of the train and onto the grounds of Tokyo. As soon as he did, there was a nagging feeling from deep inside of him telling him that this wasn't such a good idea—that he was going to get much more than he wanted. But like he did with every other emotion that he rejected came in his way, he decided to ignore it. It was the only thing he could do.

"I knew you would come," a voice he instantly recognized said from behind, "I know you too well." Hajime stepped out from the shadows to greet him. Syaoran glared, finding the proud grin on his friend's face positively annoying.

"Shut up," he said with a threatening jerk of his head, "I don't even know why I came here."

Hajime smiled. "Well, my friend," he sighed happily, "We're about to find out."

They began to walk off, the night sky above them clear. The feeling continued to nag at him. Syaoran wasn't too eager like Hajime on finding out why he was here. Perhaps it was because he already knew the reason.

* * *

"I'm late!" the girl shouted as she jumped out of bed, quickly running to the bathroom. She stumbled over her own feet a few times before finally making it in. "I can't believe it! Late again! That's the third time this week!" she grumbled as she brushed her teeth.

The phone rang and she rolled her eyes, sighing loudly all the while. This was only wasting her time. She walked out of the bathroom and to the couch, where she sat down uncomfortably and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said through the toothpaste that was in her mouth.

"Sakura, are you still brushing your teeth? Do you realize you're late?" a soft, informative voice asked, "Hurry, Sakura. We need you here as soon as possible. The restaurant's getting really busy. Chiharu and I can't keep up."

"Hold on," Sakura said as she got up from the couch, heading back into the bathroom. She rinsed her mouth clean before continuing to talk again. "Okay, sorry, Tomoyo. I slept in again, but don't worry. I'll be there in 10."

A sigh could be heard from the other line. "Alright, hurry though. Mr. Hiro's getting very upset. We'll see you in 10 then. Bye."

As Sakura hung up the phone, only one thing passed through her mind: _I am dead._

* * *

"Want some breakfast?" Hajime asked as he popped his head into the room.

Syaoran peeked an eye open at the question. Usually, he would've ignored Hajime, but he had awoken to a terribly empty stomach this morning. Sitting up, Syaoran scratched his head and pulled the sheets off of him before walking out to the kitchen table. He glanced around, looking for some food, but nothing edible was in sight.

"I guess I forgot to mention that we'd have to go out to get breakfast," Hajime laughed lightly, "But don't worry. Tokyo is a big place. We can find anything we want here."

Syaoran scowled and turned away, heading back into the room. "I'm not in the mood to go out right now."

Hajime frowned. "Then I guess you'll be starving until dinner then." He watched as Syaoran stopped abruptly in his steps. "Come on, have some fun. You don't need to be an ass all the time, you know. Lighten up."

"Sure," Syaoran said icily, "Right."

Hajime shrugged his shoulders. "Couldn't hurt," he shot back, "You don't need to be so apathetic about everything all the time. At least enjoy your life sometimes. Otherwise, what's the point? Trust me, just loosen up and you'll see that there's a lot out there."

Syaoran stared hard at him.

Hajime sighed. "Just go get ready. I mean, you're hungry, I'm hungry. The least we can do is satisfy our stomachs first before arguing."

Syaoran shook his head. "You go. I'll just wait until dinner instead." Without waiting for Hajime's last words, he continued to walk back into the room, where he slept once again.

* * *

__

"Thank you, Syaoran!" she shouted as she jumped into his arms, "You are the greatest—I promise I'll love you forever! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged him tightly and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You know that I love you, right?"

He pushed her away slowly. "If you really love me, you'll step away from me and let me breathe. And calm down. Sheesh. It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is," she smiled softly, "You told Toki that you wouldn't come to her party, but now you are. Because Ryuu cancelled on me. Again."

Syaoran turned away. He didn't really see what the big deal was. "What about it? You've been wanting to go to her party ever since... Thursday two weeks ago. Besides, I probably would've gone anyway. I figured that you would need someone to look after you."

"And what about you?" she asked curiously, "You're younger than me!"

"By only a few months!" he argued back, "But you know, I guess we could look out for each other."

Sakura stepped up to him and wrapped her arms securely around his neck. Something as simple as this always made her happy, even though she did it quite frequently. It made her feel special—and indeed she was, especially to Syaoran. It made it all the better because she knew that she was the only one who was able to touch him like this without having him growling or scowling. Although it may have made her seem selfish, she loved the attention Syaoran always gave her.

"We've always been doing that," she whispered to his ear, "We've been looking out for each other since we were five. Been best friends ever since and we're still going on strong, and forever will be, right?"

"Right," he said as he hugged her just as tightly, "And forever will be."

She smiled into his hair and closed her eyes. If only he knew how she honestly felt about him... "We're so corny, you know," she said tiredly, "We're always like this. Always together. I wonder though, what it would really be like if we were ever separated." She suddenly pulled away from him. "I don't think I would be able to make it."

His lips curved upward, but he did not smile. "You don't need to worry about that," he said, "We've made this promise before, and we can make it again if it'll make you feel better. I won't ever leave you. If, and I'm only saying if, though I highly doubt it would ever happen, if you ever left me, I would always still be with you. You'll never be alone."

"Thanks," she said calmly, "I believe you." But though she did, she couldn't help but feel that this promise was only made to be broken. It was just too good to be true. She was afraid that it would come to an end, that they would not be together anymore. Things were just too good... and something would eventually tear them apart.

"Don't you worry."

"I won't. I trust you, Syaoran. I trust you with everything I've got." And she did. She trusted her best friend with all of her heart.

* * *

He awoke in cold sweat and he was aggravated. Those dreams of him and her back in the old days kept becoming more and more frequent every night, and it bothered him to no end. He had tried so hard to forget, to erase her out of his mind, but he just couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. The past was the past. The only thing that mattered now was the future, right?

He frowned upon that too when he realized he truly had no real future. He was not happy, he knew, but he wasn't completely unhappy either. Over the years, after the death of his mother, he had become numb. So numb that he brought it to the point where he taught himself to rid of all emotions. He was successful in doing that too. But all of that seemed to disappear at this moment. At this very moment, he felt guilt, and he did not know why.

But then he was struck again with her honorable words: _"I won't. I trust you, Syaoran. I trust you with everything I've got."_

She was the one who was suffering now. And he was the one who kept promising her so many times that he would never leave her. And he broke it. Long ago, it was he who feared being left alone, which was why he kept reassuring her, so that she could promise the same in return.

A sigh broke from his dry lips as he turned his head to look out the window. It was snowing.

"Sakura," he breathed her name for the first time in years, "I'm sorry."

__

* * *

"So you're really not going to go?" Tomoyo asked again as they approached their apartment building.

Sakura shook her head. "Sorry, Tomoyo, but no. I'm tired; tomorrow is Christmas. We can do something then. I just need some rest. I don't know how you do it though. You go to work early in the morning, earlier than me, you do more, and you're still not tired."

"Well, I didn't sleep in the park yesterday," Tomoyo reasoned, "And you got sick from that. That explains why. But don't worry. Call me tomorrow and we'll do something, okay? Good night, Sakura."

"Yeah, good night, Sakura," Chiharu and Takashi added in, "See you tomorrow."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, thanks guys. G'night. I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

"So I heard there was this restaurant down the street that's really good. Heard they had really cute waitresses there too."

Syaoran looked over at Hajime and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Did I ever tell you that you're a damn fool? Look, I don't care where or even _what_ we're eating as long as we do eat something. I'm starving here."

"I'll be right back then," Hajime said as he walked out the door. He looked to his left and knocked on the door next to his. "I'll ask one of our neighbors then."

A girl with long auburn hair answered the door. Her jaded green eyes stared through him inertly and Hajime found himself regretting ever disturbing her. The girl turned her head a bit in confusion. "Um, yes?"

"Hi, I'm Hajime," he acquainted himself to her, "I'm new here and I just moved into the apartment next to yours with a friend yesterday. And I was wondering... would you mind telling me any good restaurants around here? I mean, I know there's a lot of them around here, but I'm just not sure which one is good and which is not."

"Oh," she said in a tone of voice as if she was finally seeing the light, "Well, I work at a restaurant down the street from here. You could try that."

He nodded and smiled. "So it is true."

She stared at him. "What is?"

"That the waitresses there are really cute."

She found herself blushing at the compliment and the grin he had on his face didn't help her cool out much either. "Thanks... I guess."

"Yes, well, I'd better get going. My friend's probably getting very aggravated at me right now. I starved him all day today and he isn't too happy about it."

"I would probably be too." She laughed at his unfortunate situation. "But it was nice meeting you, Hajime. Maybe I'll talk to you some other time. I hope you have fun and I hope your friend won't hate the restaurant too much if you go there."

"Yeah. I will definitely talk to you later... um...?" he trailed off, hinting her to give him her name.

"Sakura," she finished for him, "Sakura Kinomoto."

"Ah, what a beautiful name. Well, okay. I'll talk to you later then, Sakura. Thanks for the help." He started back to his apartment.

"No problem," she said to him as he disappeared next door.

Hajime rubbed his hands together as he entered back through his door. "So it's settled then. We're going to the restaurant down the street from here. I just found out that one of the waitresses from that restaurant lives right next door to us. She's awfully nice. And cute, too."

"Figures," Syaoran mumbled under his breath, "You're such a damn fool."

Hajime nodded. "Yup, I think we established that already about five minutes ago."

"So to the restaurant down the street it is?" Syaoran asked again.

"Uh huh," Hajime replied as they walked out the door. While starting down the hall, Hajime couldn't help but knock on Sakura's door on the way down. "G'night, Sakura!" he shouted softly.

She answered him back with a loud but worn out "Bye!" from the other side.

At the sight of this, Syaoran stopped curtly in his steps.

* * *

****

Author's Notes: That's the end of chapter two.


End file.
